Of Jabberwocks and Team Names
by SiofraPrince
Summary: It was ironic that their opponents would be called 'Jabberwock', the beast famous for destruction and death. Looking down at the form in front of him, his teammates names already filled out in his perfect calligraphy, he stared at the line left blank for the team name. Because they weren't the 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Not anymore.


**Yo, this was sitting on The USB, so we decided to publish it, 'cos why the heck not? Drop us a review and let us know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is set after the Winter Cup, pre 'Last Game.'**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

Akashi could never remember a time when he had been so livid towards other basketball players.

Seijūrō rolled his eyes and reminded him of his rage when Tetsuya had failed to fall in line, when Atsushi had challenged him, and a dozen other little incidents that had angered the young Heir. Akashi gritted his teeth. Minor details, nothing compared to _this_. It was an insult to every single basketball player in Japan, and a rather personal insult to himself; nobody belittled or touched what was _his._ Seijūrō sighed, and muttered something about possessive tendencies. Akashi ignored him, memory travelling back to that disastrous day when _Team Strky_ had been annihilated by the newcomers (Seijūrō drew a blank on the name), fixing on what had happened after.

Kise in particular had been seconds away from leaping over the barrier and punching the one whom had spat on Kasamatsu's hand, Aomine's grip on his wrist and Kuroko standing on his foot the only things preventing him from starting a brawl.

And to think that he had been worried about Aomine being the one to throw the first punch. Especially after the 'monkeys' comment.

His phone vibrated as the screen lit up, showing an email with an attachment from Kagetora.

.

\- _Our opponent's line up for tomorrow. Please submit our own to officials, and pick a team name. Everything that has been suggested is terrible. 'Rainbow Squad' was a popular choice, but the uniforms…_

.

Akashi rolled his eyes at the desperate tone, ignored the rest of the ramblings and scanned the attached list of names. He could tell instantly who had suggested what, Seijūrō pointing out that Midorima had not submitted a name, nor had Kuroko or Murasakibara (the first two were too sensible, the latter simply didn't care), but Kagami's had some merit, despite being…ridiculous. If Midorima hadn't already throttled Takao for the ridiculous suggestions of ' _Rainbow Magic'_ and ' _Too Gay to Play it Straight'_ , then he would do it himself during warm up. Seijūrō thought that Shintarō and Takao made a cute couple, no matter how vehemently they were denying it, and Akashi shuddered. Playing matchmaker was not his territory; he would leave that to Satsuki. He clicked on the next attachment, their opponent's line up, and wondered if it was too late to find some blackmail on them, before his eyes landed on their team name.

Akashi let a wry grin twist his lips, even as Seijūrō let out a bark of laughter. It was ironic that their opponents would be called ' _Jabberwock'_ , the beast famous for destruction and death in that weird children's book his father had made him read to improve his English. Looking down at the form in front of him, his teammates names already filled out in his perfect calligraphy, he stared at the line left blank for team name.

' _Kiseki no Sedai? No, that's not who we are anymore. We will never be like that ever again. Team Akashi? Dream on; Seiren, Shutoku, Kaijo and Touou would have a fit.'_

His mind kept drifting back to the book (it had been a favourite of his, not that he'd admit it), in particular one phrase…

Seijūrō hummed in the back of his mind, and supplied a name, and Akashi let a vicious smirk cross his lips as he wrote it on the form, ready to scan and send it in, making sure to include his teammates emails.

.

If it worked in the story, he would damn well make sure that it worked on the court.

.

.

.

The Vorpal Sword would slay the Jabberwock.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **TADA! Again, drop us a review or a PM and let us know what you think! If you have any requests, also, please let us know, and we'll see what we can do.**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Siofra and Vicky**


End file.
